Disneyworks College
by RS Spell
Summary: Like all Disney/Dreamworks college stories I've seen, Elsa and Anna are going to college. Elsa is shy and kind while Anna is preppy and popular. Elsa tries to pass all her classes while achieving something she hasn't had before, a social life.


**I'm bored so I decided to write something. Review if you want me to continue. Thanks :)**

Chapter One

Elsa glanced up from her papers to the large building in front of her. The big sign on the top said Disneyworks University, so she knew she was in the right place. She stared at all the other students walked across the lawn and on pathways, talking and laughing.

Taking a deep breath she turned around to look back at the car. "Are you coming?" She asked the person inside. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. I'm just making sure my makeup's alright." Anna, her sister, replied. Elsa rolled her eyes and looked back at the building. She sighed before grabbing her suitcases out of the trunk. "See you later." Anna didn't reply, as usual. Some things never change.

Elsa sighed and began hauling her two suitcases into the building. As she walking in, she looked down at her papers. "Ok, so two rights, one left." When she looked up again she saw just how many right and left corridors there were. She sighed. "Of course it wouldn't be easy." She took the first corridor and hoped for the best. After what seemed like hours, she finally found the office.

She softly knocked on the door. While she waited, Elsa fidgeted with her long, platinum blonde hair. It kept getting in her face, which she usually didn't mind, but today she wanted to make a good impression. The door opened, revealing a pretty young woman wearing a very bright and colorful dress. She had slightly curly brown hair that went to her shoulders and purple-pink rectangular glasses.

"Hi, I'm Toothiana North, you must be Elsa Winters right?" The lady asked cheerfully. "Um, yes Ms. North, I'm here for my schedule and my dorm key..." Elsa said. "Of course, come in! And please, call me Tooth." Elsa stepped in and took a seat in front of the desk. "Thank you Ms. Tooth." Toothiana rolled her eyes. "Oh well, that'll do. Let's see, I had it somewhere... Oh yes, here it is! Room 13, East Wing, Floor Dreamworks3, Prique Building."

Ms. Tooth handed her a small golden key. "Wow, that's a lot of sub categories." Elsa commented. "Yes, we tend to do that here. Boys are even room numbers, girls are odd." "I thought I was a Disney, not a Dreamworks." Elsa stated.

"Oh, a few Disneys got relocated to the Dreamworks building. Some Dreamworks are on Disney floors too." Elsa nodded. "Anyways, your list of majors is impressive, I didn't know you could have that many!" Elsa blushed. "Here, all you have to do is circle the classes you want to take and bibbitty bobbitty boo! You're done!"

Elsa tentatively took the sheet of paper out of her hand, quickly circling her classes and handing it back. Ms. Tooth took the paper and started typing into her computer. A few minutes later, Ms. Tooth swiveled around and grabbed a paper out of the printer. She then swiveled back over to Elsa. "And there you go!" Ms. Tooth said with a big smile. "Anything else?"

Elsa put the schedule in her folder and shook her head no. "Alright then, have a great day!" And with that Ms. Tooth went back to typing. Elsa swung her bag over her shoulder, picked up her suitcases and exited the office. "Ok, Prique building..." Elsa wandered of down the corrider wondering where on her dorm room was.

Meanwhile with Anna...

Anna struggled with her suitcases as she tried to lug them into her dorm building, the Bransess building. Her smartphone started ringing. "Oh thank god!" Anna moaned. Dropping her suitcases, she picked up the phone. "Heeeeellllllooooo Anna!" The voice yelled excitedly.

"Snow? I'm here! What building are you in?" "The Bransess." "Me too!" They both squealed loudly. "My room's 17, are we roomies?" "Yes! Yay!" "Great, I'll see you up here." Anna groaned. "That is if I make it up there. My bags way like 10 million tons!" Snow giggled. "Good luck! See you bestie!" "See you bestie." Anna groaned again as she hung up.

She got ready to pick up her bags again when a voice behind her spoke up. "Need some help with those?" Anna jumped and turned around. A blond man was standing behind her looking amused. "Yes, please! These things are killing me!" The man picked up her bags and walked up to floor Disney2 with her. "Jesus, what to you carry in here, rocks?" The man exclaimed.

"No, that'd be silly. Just the bare essentials. I'm Anna, by the way." "Kristoff. And these are NOT just the bare essentials." Anna rolled her eyes. "Alright, this is my stop. Thanks for your help and all, but I have to go." "But-" The elevator doors closed. Anna knocked on door 17. "Heeeelllooo bestie!" Snow yelled when she opened the door.

Her curly black hair fell to her shoulders and her bangs were held back by a sparkly red headband. "Please help me with these, bags are hard to carry in 5 inch heels." "Of course! Love the dress, by the way." Snow was referring to Anna's new black and green dress. "Thank you, love your yellow and blue mini skirt, you're rocking it girl!" Anna replied.

"Come in! We'll unpack those later." Snow said. They sat down indian style on their beds. "So, how was living with your sister for three whole months?" Snow asked. "Ugh, horrible. I tried to get her to go out to all those parties but she's just too shy and boring. Then when I yelled at her to at least try, she rolled her eyes and stayed in her room the whole day! You'd think I'm the older twin the way she acts. We got into this big fight too."

Snow leaned forward and said "Spill." "Well, I told her she was stupid and had no fashion sense, then she told me I was an airhead with a bad choice in friends, then I told her that she'd, like, never ever get a boyfriend, and she told me I had way to many boyfriends, then I told her no one cares about her, and she stormed off to her room."

"Well, that was hard to follow, but from what I've gathered she was inconsiderate and ignored you trying to help her." Snow reflected. "Exactly! She just doesn't get what I'm trying to do!" Anyway..." Snow winked at Anna. "We're in college now, and college means lots of new guys! I think they all hang out by that park by the Jerlin building." "What are we waiting for?" Anna and Snow squealed and ran out of their room.

Now back to Elsa!

Elsa knocked on the door to room 13. "Hello?" She called. There was no answer. Elsa jiggled the key in the lock and entered. There was only one bed in the room and the entire place was plain white. Elsa backed out of the room and accidentally backed into someone. "Sorry." They both mumbled at the same time. She had bumped into a girl with waist length blond hair and green eyes.

"Um, I was wondering why there is only one bed in this room? Am I in the wrong place?" The blonde girl shook her head and replied just as quietly as Elsa. "No, everyone on floor Dreamworks3 gets their own room as an apology for the mix up." The girl said. "Thanks." Elsa replied. They stood for a while in silence. "Uh, I'm Elsa." Elsa told the girl. "Rapunzel."

The girl replied. More silence. "Uh, see you around maybe?" Rapunzel asked. "Yeah, maybe. Bye." Elsa said with a small smile. "Bye." Rapunzel returned her small smile as Elsa entered her room. Elsa looked around. "Time to unpack." With that Elsa got to work.

Two hours later.

Elsa sat on her bead looking at her schedule. Phycology, English, Math, Science, World History, Architectural Engineering, Writing, Art... Almost everything. Elsa sighed. Her life was going to be packed the next few months. She changed into a long sleeved shirt, a jean jacket, jeans, and a pair of worn down sneakers. She decided to head down to the student common to take a walk.

Elsa could sense that within a month, everything would be a routine. Her sister, Anna, would be popular with her friends Snow and Belle. She would be known as someone nobody could really talk to, and go unnoticed by all. That was how life works.


End file.
